You Have Bewitched Me
by TaliaFosness
Summary: Arianna is a lone 17 year old girl living on her own, people consider her odd, for one she is a witch. But what happens when theses strange people with glowing red eyes kidnap her saying the vampie Prince will pick his bride. What will Arianna say about this? She won't go down so easily. A true Bad Ass.
1. Chapter 1

Arianna POV

Waking up in the darkness I reached over and turned on the lamp. The annoying blinking numbers on my alarm clock read 5:34 am. Still dark outside and I don't have to get up for another hour or so. Sighing deeply, I started to close my eyes only to realize I'm not the only one that is in my room. A hand slapped over my mouth and my eyes shot open. Looking up all I saw was a pair of glowing red eyes. Cliché? Yes, of course it is. My hands shot out in front of me and my nails somehow ended up imbedded into the skin of this persons face. I got about three good scratches in before this person slapped me, again. Pulling my arm back and curling my hand into a fist I threw all my weight into the punch that I gladly gave the intruder, who howled in pain and stumbled back.

Falling out of my bed I scrambled on my hands and knees to the door, about to open the door the person wrapped its hand around my slim ankle and pulled me toward its self. Kicking him in the nose with the ball of my foot I slammed open my bed room door only to find my face in the chest of another intruder. Wrapping its arms around my slim frame, the person picked up off my feet and began walking down the stairs that led to my living room. Kicking and screaming I managed to bite its hand, throwing me to the floor I grab the nearby lamp and bashed it over its head. Slumping to the floor I began to run to the door when a hand grasped my black hair. Damn It! Do they never give up? What the hell do they want?!

"Ah!" I screamed as the intruders pulled me back into the living room, glaring at them I saw the damaged I did to them, smirking I kicked HIM in the face. I got up and brushed myself off. I bent down to him my green eyes close to his.

He started laughing, a crazy laugh that not only concerned me but frightened me. He pointed behind me, turning I was greeted with a bash to the face. Before I was consumed by the darkness I felt one of the pick me up and threw me over his shoulder. I felt his limp as he walked; seconds before my eyes closed I smirked and said

"Pussy."

I woke up laying on a soft seat, I knew I was in a car from the bumps in the roads, all the memories came rushing back and I relax as I was before as if I was still sleeping, no need for them to think I was awake. I heard a couple of different voices.

"How can my guards let a tiny little human do such damage to a fucking vampire?!" someone in a deep Russian accent yelled frustrated.

"I am sorry sir, she may look small but she is a lot of work to knock out, even when she was about to became unconscious she laughed 'pussy' at me." I heard a man wince with every other word say.

"You are a vampire, she is a human, you vampire, her human, what don't you get about that? We are one of the strongest creatures here on this earth!" I heard the Russian growl.

"I am sorry sir, my Lord please forgive us for our weakness." Said another voice that was not speaking before.

"Fine. Just see to it won't happen again, yes?" the Russian sighed

"Yes sir," they said in unison

I felt a hand graze over my cheek lifting my long black hair away from my closed eyes.

"She is a beautiful creature isn't she…?" The Russian said. I heard mumbles of agreements.

_Don't hit him, just let him touch your face and pretend to sleep. Don't move, relax, and breathe._

His finger traced my lips.

_Don't use your power. Let them think you are human..._

His hand then began to play with my hair

"So strong, so beautiful… Such a shame if the prince doesn't pick her, she'll have to die then…" He mumbled. That woke me up. My eyes flew open and I pressed my hand to his face, light came out of my hand and blasted him back into the seat. The guards looked surprised, stunned and didn't move.

The guy picked himself up and his eyes turned red to blue.

"You're not human." He stated

"Piss off." I snarled

"No manners?" he said

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was supposed to be nice to the people who fucking BASH ME OVER THE HEAD, BREAK INTO MY HOUSE, and AND KIDNAP ME? I forgot the memo." I growled at him

He looked at me and started laughing, his pale skin turned red and his laugh sounded like Santa on crack. I cocked my head to the side; I do this very often as I try to figure something out. He finally stopped and sighed before leaning back against the seat.

"You are a feisty one, yes?" He laughed

"Yes." I said with a glare

"Oh the prince will like you very much then." He said with a smile on his face.

"Wonderful." I replied. I put my hand to my head and felt a bump. Oh come on. Really? Whispering a few chants I put my palm to the bump and I felt heat flow to my head. Feeling the bump go down until it was completely healed I opened my eyes to find them ALL looking at me.

"Yes?" I said in an impatient voice

"What are you my lady?" Said a man with the broken nose.

"Oh it's my lady now?" I asked him. He blushed a little.

"Le'me out." I said in a strong voice.

"I'm sorry my dear I cannot do that." The Santa on crack said with a sly smile on his face.

"Let me out of here or I will force my way out, and fucker, you will not like that." I said with a growl.

"No." He said and his smile grew bigger. I started to ground my teeth. Fucking, stupid ass, no good, stinking, rotten, good for nothing VAMPIRES.

Door open. I thought in my head and the car door open. Restrain vampires. And then the seat bleats wrapped around their bodies. Santa on crack looked happy.

"What?" I demanded

"You're a witch."


	2. Chapter 2

"Really? Who would of thunk?" I said sarcastically leaning back into the plush seats, eyeing all of them. The Russian is kind of cute if you ignore the evil smirk and Santa on crack laugh. Not judging or anything, but seriously… Yet again Russian Santa began his crack laugh. The people who practically dragged me out into this God forsaken limo (Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's better than a trunk of a old Chevy car, now that was a nightmare.) had smirks on their faces too. I rolled my eyes and slumped further down.

I looked at the open car doors and suddenly they slammed closed. I jolted up looking around. Russian Santa began giggling like a little school girl.

"What the hell?" I snarled. And of course he began laughing harder. _SHUT UP!_ I thought and the Russian Santa immediately went quiet.

"Ahh now that's better." I said relaxing again. Russian Santa did not look happy whatsoever, which only made me laugh.

"Oh what's wrong whittle Wussian Wanta? Witch got your tongue?" I snickered at him. He just sat there glaring at me. I smirked in return.

"My Lady, may I ask you a question?" They guy with the broken nose asked.

"You just did." I replied crossing my arms in front of my chest. Yet again he blushed, Russian Santa rolled his eyes

"May ask you another?" He said. He was a little angry that I was being a smart ass, I don't blame him, and I would be pissed if he replied to me like that. The only reason I did is because it's early in the fucking morning, I'm tired, I have school, it was funny, and it's early. EARLY, EARLY, EARLY, IN THE FUCKING MORNING!

"You just did, again." I pointed out. He sighed impatiently.

"Gah! Fine what the hell is it?" I growled. He looked hesitantly at me.

"Well?" I pushed on

"If you have such great power, why didn't you just use it on us in the beginning instead of getting hurt, knocked out, and put in the limo, which you obviously don't want to be in?" Broken Nose said

"It was fun." I said with a shrug. He looked at me like I was stupid. Suddenly Russian Vampire stuck me with a needle in the arm.

"What the Fuck?!" I screamed, I began to chant but I grew tired. Like reeealllly tired.

"Why, what ?- Wy did- hmph.." I grumbled, falling down on the seat.

"Can't have you escaping can we?" Russian Santa said somehow he got his ability to talk.

"Fucker." I mumbled

"See what I mean? Smart mouth called me a pussy!" Said Broken Nose

"Oh shut it Ronald." Said Russian Santa. What vampire is named Ronald? What happened to Vladmir or Christophe, or something fancy like that

"You hag a funky naaaame poopy head." I giggled. What the hell did he shoot me up with… Asss.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie (A.K.A Russian Santa) POV

Thank God that woman fell asleep! I couldn't take another smart remark coming from that pretty little mouth! That's my job! My pretty little mouth was supposed to be saying those kinds of things! And she called me a fucker! I didn't do anything to her! Well, other than shooting her up with sleeping meds… But it's like, 'whatever'.

"Sir Frankie, what are we going to do to her when we get to the house? She has fallen asleep, and is a bit feisty when she wakes. Believe me…" Comrade Ronald asked. Such a little pest always asking questions left and right…. I wish vampires could get high, because if he just took one hit from my bud he would have 'I don't give a shit!' attitude.

"You worry too much Comrade, relax, and, what these teenagers say in this day in age… 'Chill my brother from another uncle.' "I said reciting something I heard from the Television show 'Pimp my ride'

"Sir I believe you me 'brother from another mother'" Ronald said. My jelly beans, it means the same fishing frog thing.

"Whatever makes sense my dear friend? Driver how much longer, I believe our little guest is waking up from her snooze." I yelled to the driver

"3 minutes and 8 seconds Sir." He replied in a mono tone voice. Where did his humor go...? Whatever I don't give a raggedy ass. I heard that on a show called Jersey Shore.

"I'm going to kill who ever drugged me." I heard a grumble coming from the devil itself. Turning to see Arianna looking- glaring at me with those pricing gray eyes... Ohhhh spooky! It's giving me the chills! TEHE!

"Forget." Is all that she whispered. Forget what?-

Why is this human glaring at me?! How dare her! A human! Nothing special!

Arianna POV

"Forget" I whispered. Making them forget that I had powers. I knew I couldn't escape theses vamps but I sure as hell pretend I'm weak so when the time comes I can kick some serious ass. Vamps. Stupid bitches picked up the wrong girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Arianna POV:

Damn vampires and their damn stupid powers... stupid vampires... dragging me up the stars to a ugly (beautiful) mansion. Who they think they are dragging me up to a house of a stupid vampire... Royal vampires if I may add. Thank God I made them forget what I can do if they piss me off..

"Human you will be led to a bedroom chamber, get dressed in the clothes wehave selected you." A man ordered me

"What the hell is wrong with the clothes I have on?" I hissed at him. The man looked me over and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you're in fuzzy black pj's with deadbunny rabbits on them , a over sized shirt that reaches the end of your ass. Your hair in a side ponytail if you are p cked to be queen we will need to take care of your fashion sense...soon I looked down at my self.

" I see your point amigo." I smirked. I swear I saw a smile tug at his lips but I wasn't sure. He coughed unsteadily and called for someone named Antony.

"Yes sir?" the little, what looked like an 11 year old boy, runt said

"show Miss. -"

"Arianna." I cut in

"Arianna to the chambers please. Make sure she looks presentable.." the man said

"Yes sir Marcus. Please Miss. Arianna if you would follow me I will show you the way to the chambers." the little boy said looking at my apperances smiling then taking my hand and leading me down a long hall way. For fucking stupid pussy ass vampires they have my kind of style.

"So Antony... what happens to the other girls if they are not picked to be the queen" I asked him

"they will be fed to the new queen and king, which is the current prince and his bride, when the transfromation of the new queen is done they will be breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them. Its quite an honor actually. Only a few are selected to be given to the masters of our world." He explained.

"Yeah an honor my ass.." I grummbled to myself. The boy looked up at me as if I had a second head. I rose an eyebro at him. He just shook his head and left me inthe room. Looking around the room was kinda pointless. All there was, was a big ass bed with a set of white clothes on it... Wait WHITE? I hate the color white! I like black. No way am I fuciking wearing this get up. Fuck them.

(Sometime Later)

Stupid ass fucking vampires making me wear this fucking garbage. Damn them. I curse them with uncontrolable shit.

"Miss Arianna?" The little boy peaked his head around the door after knocking. I swear if this little dude calls me Miss Arianna one more time I'm gunna shoot myself

"Miss Arianna?" Where is a fucking gun? All I need is one bullet. Please God? I promise I won't miss!

"Yes?" I groaned whipping my head toward the little shit.

"All the women are getting gathered up for the seramony. I need to bring you to the ballroom." He said with a smirk.

"I don't wanna go." I said stomping my foot. Okay I knew I was being childish but what he was about to do was waaaayyyy worse.

"Sorry Miss Arianna but if you don't come with me I will have to take you by force." he said getting an grin on his little tiny 10 year old looking sick twisted face

"Hahah yah okay." I said rolling my eyes. Now I was thinking since I was older and bigger I could, you know, just spank him and everything will be chiller than snow. Hah, think again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is this really needed?" I asked the boy who had thrown me over his sholder.

"Yes Miss Arianna. You would not come, there for I must take you there by-"

"force, yah yah I got it." I cut in. Little shit. Throwing open the doors with one little hand he marched in placing me down in a line of other girls. HEY THEY'RE IN THEIR CLOTHES? I GET STUCK WITH THIS SHIT? THERE IS A-A-A FUCKING GIRL WITH A STUPID HELLO KITTY SHIRT ON! Glarring at the little boy, which he returned with a smirk. Ass whole.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I welocme you. 25 women have been chosen to meet my son. Only one will become his bride. The rest will be sacerficed to the new king and queen of vampires." I heard all the girl gasp, some broke down in sobs, other began fixing their breast trying to 'perk them up'. I just stood there, arms crossed over my chest, glarring at anyone who dared look at me.

"I give you my son, Prince Christoph (CHRIS-ET-OFF)" Glancing up at the man speaking I saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen... my heart lurched out, my eyes stayed on him, the hair on the back of my neck stood up straight, alonging with my body, my soul.. it wanted...no need him. My lips felft dry, along with inside my mouth I was breatheless. I needed him to breathe.. to live. I NEED HIM

No. Snap out of it Arianna. You need no one. You are fine. Breathe. FUCKING BREATHE. His straight black hair was tired back with a red ribbon, his pale green eyes beautyfied his pale skin. His tall, lean, body toward over everyone. But his eyes... his eyes held darkness, evil... lonlieness.. sorrow.. regret. All I wanted was to bring him in my arms and hold him until all his pain was gone...

"Go my son, pick her. Your soul mate. Go and seek your heart my boy." his father who looked similar to him but his eyes. Christoph closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. His father went up behind him and took off Christoph's jacket revealing his 8 pack abs. Snapping his eyes back open he jumped down off the stage and landed perfectly on the balls of his feet. He stocked towards us. THe girls cringed back and fell to their knees as he passed them. He was about two feet away from me when his eyes snapped up and met mine. Pacing towards me he began to circle me my eyes stayed with his. Suddenly he was infront of me. He was so close our noses were almost touching. Grabbing me by the upper arms he lifted me off my feet and held me in mid air. Eyes level the same only my feet were dangling undernieth me. He brought his face closer to mine and sniffd me. I held my breath and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again his eyes were closed but there was a small smile on his lips. I breathed in his scent, not realizing my head moved closer to his. He opened his eyes and his smilee spread. All he said was,

"Its you."

_**REVIEW GUYS TELL ME HOW I AM DOING LOLOLOLOL I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN YA'LL :D YOUR AUTHOR TALIA FOSNESS**_

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

"It's you." he said again looking at me. My heart fluttered. Surly he could hear it beating rapidly. He looked into my eyes.

"You're mate?" his father aske. Christoph got highly pissed off when our silence was broken.

"Yesss. MY mate." Christoph hissed putting his arms around me. Damn this dude is agressive... Me likie!

"Son calm down know one is going to touch her but you." His father said in a calming tone. Hands raised as if to say 'I mean no harm'

"Uh- Hello but don't I get a say in this?" I asked bluntly to the king of vampires. I heard gasps from around the room. What? A girl can't speak her mind? Apparently not. Hmph dumb bitches.

"My son has chosen you to be his mate, bride, lover. Its an honor not a curse my dear." His father said slowly. His son hissed again. What the hell is it some hissing game? Maybe I should hiss. Like a stupid snake..

"Uh dude sorry to say but I have an english paper due Monday and I just can't tell my teacher 'oh hey the reason I didn't get it done is because these vampires came to my house and kidnapped me so that their prince of the undead can marry me..' yeah I'm sure that'll go well with her." I growled to myself. Idiots.

"You will no longer be doing theses 'english papers' nor any thing else that includes labor. You will be Queen soon, and Queens do not work." He explained to me. This bitch say what?!

"I LIKE to work." I snarled. I heard more gasps around the room. Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms over my chest

"But-" King started off

"But-?" I mimicked

"Child I-"

"Child I-?"

"This is childish-"

"This is childish-?"

"Is this needed-"

"Is this needed?'

"GAAAAHHHHH!" the king yelled. I smirked.

"roar. I'm a lion. Hear me roar... roar." I smirked at my smart ass comment. The king sighed and looked at his son I turned to look at him too. He had a smile on his face that was so big that it looked like it kind of hurt.

"Fiesty isn't she father?" He said in a thick Russian accent

"Yes, yes she is." His father growled.

"I like women who are not tameable. With strong minds and hearts. Who are also sightly annoying to my father." Christoph said with a dazzling smirk on his face, my knees weakened.

"I? Annoying? Nah you must have me mistaken.. sayign that you have the wrong person I will leave now and get on with my nonvampire involvement life" I said backing up and turning away and walking to the doors. Suddenly a pair of strong arms captured me around my waist and hugged me to its body. The body fit perfectly to mine. My body relaxed WITHOUT my permission.

"No, I think not my little vixen. You shall be staying here. With me. For... I'd say about, ever." Christoph laughed

"Vixen? I'm not a fucking vixen. I can get ANGRY if thats what you mean. Because you all are doing a hell of a good job at it!" I said throwing my hands up. He laughed again. His voice sounded like the best violen music I have ever heard.. SEX SEX SEX NOW!

"Soon my little vixen.. soon" Christoph said. Snapping my head around I looked in his eyes

"How did you-"

"Soul mates can read eachothers minds. And I assure you if you read mine right now, you'd be very pleased to find out what I am thinking of." He whispered into my ear nipping it. I yelped in surprised. Do I really want to know what he's thinking? No. I have a pretty good fucking idea. He chuckled against me

_stay out of my mind man!- me_

_no.- him_

_yes!- me_

_uh... no- him_

_yes I say it in spanish if you can't understand me, si! -me_

_no and I'll say it in spanish if you can't understand me, No!- him_

"Ugh! Come on!" I yelled He laughed again. If he keeps laughing like that I rip off his close a rape him right here and now-

"Oh really. Maybe I should laugh more then." His breath tickled my ear. I shivered at the thought then blushed. That blushed got me mad. Why does he have this amount of control over me!

"Because my love, you are mine." He said. Then looked up.

"Thank you all for coming out you willl be staying til future Queen Arianna is changed. Now you may eat!" Christoph annouced. The vampires in the room started attacking the human women that were canidates. I shivered at the thought of that could of been me. Christoph noticed and tightened his arms around me. I know this may sound weird but the sound of his breathing went over the sound of the girls screams of help. I began to grow tired and had trouble keeping my eyes open.

"Shh my love, I will take you to our bed where you can sleep." Chrstoph whispered to me picking me up bridal style and walking out of the room where 24 women bodies were on the floor. They better pick that mess up. That shit is nasty. Dumb bitches.

I didn't even realized that I had been put down on a very large bed. A body climbed in next to mine and wrapped me in its arms. Christoph. Being to tired to object I turned around and laid my head on his chest. Expecting to hear a heart beat, being sadly mistaken I laid my head back down on his chest. He began singing to me in this Russian music. To say I passed the fuck out was an understatement. The minute I closed my eyes I fell asleep. Wondering what tomorrow will bring...

_**REVIEW GUYS TELL ME HOW I'M DOING! THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO DO REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**YOUR AUTHOR TALIA FOSNESS**_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in complete darkness. Grasping around myself for some sort of ight. And ended up fucking empty handed. Damn vampires, not liking the light, well... I don't like the light very much either but come on! I like to have a amp here and there.

"Love, would you like a light on? I would love a light so I may see you beautiful face again." Christoph, who I totally forgot was with me.. not.. said sleepyly.

"A light would be friggin amazing actually." I said. Christoph chuckled and lifted up his hands and snapped his fingers. A young women walked into the room letting light peer in through the crack door.

"Yes Sir Christoph?" The women, well sounded more like a young teen asked.

"Lady Arianna wishes for some light, enlighten us with some yes?" Christoph yawned.

"Yes Sir Christoph. Lady Arianna how much light would you like?" The maid questioned

"Not alot just enough not to fall on my face." I reply, yawning myself.

"Right away Lady Arianna." She said and left but came back 2 seconds lter. Vampires and the stupid speed. The girl plugged in a lamp and turned it on. Only bad ting was, its was wayyyy to fucking bright, and I wasn't ready for such brightness. Snapping my eyes closed and shrinking under the blankets with a hiss escaping my lips; I heard a loud sound. Popping back up from undernieth the blanket I saw Christop foot on top of a now broken lamp, and his hand around the girls throat. Her feet dangling under her.

"My maate said a little bit of light. Not so much to blind her!" Christoph snarled. I was kinda turned on. If it wasn't for the girl he was chocking I woud have to do some very sinful things to this man. But then I saw the girls face. Complete teror masked on it. I got up and walked calmly up tp him. Putting my hand on his upper arm, I felt him relax slightly, his eyes turned to me but his face was still facing the frightened girl. This an needs a drink. Like a screwdriver (vodka and sunnyD) that always does it for me.

"Christoph, calm down, she didn't mean any harm. I asked for some light and I she gave it to me, even though I didn't want that much. Now put the damn girl down you're scarring her to death." I said in the most calm voice I could utter with out an edge in my voice.

"She is undead my love. She can not die from fright." He replyed with a smart ass smirk that I know very well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now put her 'undead' ass down now!" I growled playfully at him. Chuckling he dropped his hand and the girl dropped to the ground hugging to my pant leg.

"Thank you Lady Arianna, Thank you so much, you a kind hear. A pure soul!" She exclaimed.

"I don't have a heart, and my soul is far from pure. Now leave." I said turning my back and walking back to the bed and sitting down.

"As you wish Lady Arianna, Sir Christoph, as you wi-" Christoph cut her off by slamming the door in her face. I chuckled and shook my head.

"So my little vixen, I heard from you very naughty mind, that yiu were 'kinda' turned on when you saw me with my hand around Marie's throat." He purred stalking towards me slowly.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." I replyed. A second later he was on top of me, between my legs, his lips just inches away from my lips. Gasping, I felt my panties slightly dampen. Looking down at us and back to his eyes, I saw a smirk on his lips.

"I- uh-' I rambled at first. If any other guy would have done this I would be kicking his ass. But Christoph... he was made to be between my legs. Oh My Lord did I really just think that? I began to breathe heavily. His smirk grew. I want this. No I need this!

_no- not like this. Iwant my first time to be special... _I thought to myself

He leaned down and sniffed me.

"Virgin?" He asked in a husky voice. I nodded unable to speak. He then kissed me oftly. A sweet simple kiss.

"Then we will wait until you are ready. Now lets go back to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us my love" He said slidding off me and hugging me to his body. My love. He called me his love.

I could get use to that.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I probably won't be updating in a while because I have a summer camp that last 6 weeks. So from June 8th- July 14th I won't be updating I super sorry! Don't loose faith in me readers! I'll come back I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to Christoph lips on mine. I smirked a little and I heard him chuckle.

"Uh- this is new." I muffled against his lips. His head flew back as a roar of laughter came out of his mouth. I rose an eyebrow at him shaking my hair out of my face. I yawned and rubbed my eyes to wake up more. I was about to lay back down and close my eyes again but then Christoph had me in his arms bridal style as he was standing up.

"What the hello fucking kitty shit is going on?!" I growled

"My, my, my are we a bit tired still?" Christoph smirked

"A bit? I wanna go back to sleep now, so let me down before I get mad!" I yawned out closing my eyes and laying my head back down on his shoulder only to have my eyes snapped back open by a large amount of light in the room. Scrambbling out of his arms I crawled under the bed.

"What the flying fuck!" I screamed. I hate light! What the shit. Is he laughing? His bitch ass better not be laughing!

"Angel, I said we have a big day today, so I'll turn off the light if you come out and undress, slowly, out of your nightie and dress, slowly, into clothes." Christoph said as if that was the easiest thing in the world.

"I don't want to though! How about you turn off the light and I get back into bed and sleep another couple of hours." I said slowly to get it through his head I didn't want to play house.

"No my love, my idea sounds better." He said. I could hear the laghter in his voice.

"Turn off the fucking light!" I hissed out. Now I'll hiss like a fucking snake and see how ridiculous they sound when they hiss.

"I will when you agree to come out and undress, slowly, out of your nightie and dress, slowly, into clothes." he repeated.

"No." I growled

"Yes."

"No"

"Si mi amor" oh he wants to speak in spanish now okay bitch its on!

"No es stupido, no me gusta su famailia!" I yelled out

"No es mi es stupido!" he replyed

"Mmm I can beg a differ." I mumbled. And of course he had to laugh. I came out from under the bed and jumped on him, my lips crashing down on his wih my legs straddling his waist. After a moment of shock he kissed me back feircly. His tongue asking for for entrances, and with out my permission my mouth opened and a moan slipped out. My hands pulled at his hair, he began to nip my tongue. A bit to hard and he drew blood, but before it could sting he licked my tongue and sucked on it removing all trace of my blood. I gasped as my panties dampened, I was about to kiss him again but a knock came to the door. He hissed and pecked me on the lips before getting up and wrenching the door open.

"What is it Marie." He hissed. And again with the fucking hissing.

"Sir Christoph the king would like your and Lady Arianna's presence in the throne room." I heard her voice flirt out. She was fflirting with him? After I just saved her ass last night? Are you motherfucking serious? This bitch- ih fick no. Standing up I stalked towards the door and saw this fucking wench with her small tits jutted out and her twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Oh Lady Arianna how are you-" She was cut off with me releasing my magic. She fell to the floor in pain screaming as she thrashed around like a fish out of water.

"FLIRT with MY MATE Marie and I will give you so much pain you won't realze what fucking hit you, yo little fucking cunt hoe bag bitch licking slut fuckin cum guzzling lap dog hag! Got i E?!" I growled at her drawing back my magic as she nodded her head fast like.

"Good now leave us." I hissed, She jumped to her feet and at vampire speed she bowed and ran out of our sight. Breathing heavily I turned to look at Christoph then gasped and realized what I just did.

"You're a with my love?" he asked dumb founded

Oh fuck...


	9. I know you hate these but its a authors

I'm updating the 27th!


	10. Chapter 10

Oh fuck... I thought as i looked at him

"Oh fuck indeed." He said. No smile, no hint of amusement, nothing. Fuck this shit I can just erase his memory. I thought to myself as I ready myself to erase what I just did to the maid Marie.

"Don't even think about it my pet, you are my soul mate, therefore you can not erase or hide anything from me.' He said still without the smirk I liked so much. He turned around and walked to the bed and sat down. Dropping his head to his hands, I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for not telling him. Wait- I don't feel bad, I hate people! If he doesn't like me as me, including my witch side, well then fuck it I'll just leave. I turned and grabbed the door knob as I was about to turn it I felt a hand grib mine making my hand drop from the door know.

"Why are you so difficult Arianna?" I heard Christoph demand softly.

"I? Arianna? Difficlut? You must be mistaken." I snapped sarcastically turning aburtly away from the door stomping to the bed. I flopped down on it slinging my left arm over my eyes. I heard his feather like footsteps come closer and I felt his weight sink into the bed next to me.

"Arianna I am not mad that you are a witch," He sighed in his deep Russian accent that turned mo on like no other.

"You aren't?" I asked lifting my arm alittle so I could peek at him and his chissled features.

"No darling, of course not!" He bellowed out as if it he was saying 'really bitch? Is it that hard to know I love you for you , crazy and all!' but he'd never say something like that. He doesn't love me.. no one does.. Mother always told me that before I was sent off into foster care because she committed suicide after the death of my father.

"Not that I care if you were angry at me but if its not me being a witch that is making you angry what is it?" I asked still arms over my eyes.

"You not telling me! And my guards are idiots! They didn't even know they had a witch with them!" He yelled at himself running his fingers through his hair. More like pulling actually.

"Well, they did actually.. I just kinda... you know.. erased their minds.. and yeah" I said quietly laughing at myself internally.

"Of course you did.." Christoph said more to himself then to me. I just smirked and chuckled a little to myself.

"You are my mate, you are mine either way, witch or not my pet." He purred out to me. Hiding the shiver that ran down my spine, I closed my eyes letting the scent of his skin run across my skin. I felt his lips brush against my neck, I knew I couldn't hide THAT shiver. Nipping at my ear, Christoph let out a moan that I could hear, he, himself, didn't bother covering up his lust for me.

"We have to tell them you know." Christoph whispered. I nodded my head.

"When." I hissed out, pissed that I had to tell all these vamps of me. I couldn't just be like "Hey I'm a witch." No that would be too simple. Of course they'd ask stupid questions, so that make me go through my whole story of how I came to be what I am. Not to mother fucking happy abou tthat shit.

"After you are turned my little vixen." He mummbled against my neck. Okay I'm not some freak that likes pain but I do enjoy a few biting here and there... just not enough tto make me into a friggin VAMPIRE! Rolling my eyes a this comment I went to get up and stood wot my hands on my hips.

"Well?" I asked

"You look beautiful as always my love." He smiled. Blushing I pretended to be irritated.

"No, not about how I look, about are you coming you said we have a 'big' day and such then that whore Marie, with her flat chest bitch ass pushing them together as if to make them bigger! My God she looks like a little boy! My tree in the backyard has bigger ta tas then her! Then she wants to flirt and what not, knowing full well of what occured! That fucking twat as hairless lookinig man tits bitch! Thinking she can steal my man-" I caught myself. Oh please dear Lord, I hope he didn't hear that!

"Your man? I like the sound of that my pet." Christoph purred his eyes scanning my body which made me blush again. Ugh how does he do that!

" Now my pet lets go and meet the others." He said taking my hands

"The others?" I asked suspisiously

"Well yes, my parents, guards, staff, slaves, and of course some of the women left over for us to have for your first hunt." He said smiling at me. I curled my lip back in digust as he just laughed, pulling me from the saftey of our- I mean MY bedroom. Great just great. Time to meet his people and our first soon to be meal. Fuck.


End file.
